religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Graafschap Tripoli
thumb|left|Kaart van de kruisvaartstaten met in het midden Tripoli (paars) 200px|thumb|rechts|Raymond IV van Toulouse Tripoli, een van de vier kruisvaardersstaten tijdens de Middeleeuwen, wordt in de Levant beschreven als de laatst gestichte kruisvaartstaat in het gebied dat tegenwoordig Libanon heet. Enkele bekende steden maakten deel uit van deze staat, zoals Safita, Tartous en Tripoli. De kruisvaardersstaat werd veroverd en gecreëerd door de christelijke strijdkrachten in 1109. Officieel stond het graafschap onder leiding van Bertrand van Toulouse als vazal van Boudewijn I, Koning van Jeruzalem. In de 13e eeuw werd het graafschap een provincie van het Prinsdom van Antiochië. Halverwege 1250-1260 sloot Bohemund VI een bondgenootschap met de Mongoolse leiders, en schonk daarbij soldaten voor hun leger. De sultan Qalawun van de Mamelukken antwoordde met een aanval op Tripoli en Antiochië, waarna de voormalige kruisvaardersstaten opgingen in de moslimwereld. De Val van Tripoli, waarbij de gehele christelijke bevolking werd uitgemoord, vond plaats op 28 april 1289. René Grousset, Les Croisades, Que sais-je ?, 1948 Geschiedenis In 1102 werd het graafschap gesticht door Raymond van Toulouse, die al in 1099 zonder problemen door Tripoli was getrokken. De Emirs van Tripoli waren echter niet ingenomen met de plannen van Raymond om er een christenstaat van te maken. Zij riepen de bevolking op tot verzet, wat uitmondde in het vijf jaar durende Beleg van Tripoli. Raymond zou het einde daarvan niet meemaken: hij overleed in 1105. Ontstaan van het graafschap Het ontstaan van de Graafschap Tripoli was te danken aan de inspanningen van Raymond IV van Toulouse. Hoewel hij de rijkste en een van de machtigste kruisvaarderleiders was, had Raymond het nog niet voor elkaar gekregen om enig grondbezit te creëren in de nasleep van de Eerste kruistocht. Er waren al diverse westerse edelen geïnstalleerd in Edessa, Jeruzalem en Antiochië. Raymond had daarentegen maar weinig succes in het verkrijgen van land van het Byzantijnse rijk, waaraan hij een eed van bondgenootschap had afgelegd. Wanhopig voor enig bezit in het heilige land besloot hij de stad Tripoli in te nemen. In 1103 trof hij voorbereidingen voor een aanval op de rijkgevulde havenstad, begeleid door veteranen van de mini-kruisvaart van 1101. Eerst begon Raymond aan de bouw van een groot kasteel, gelegen op een klif bij de Pelgrim's berg, een paar kilometer van Tripoli vandaan. Het fort staat nog steeds lokaal bekend als Qal'at Sanjil of Sint Gilles kasteel. Het kasteel verbleef in christenhanden tussen 1103 en 1289, langer dan enig ander kasteel in het Koninkrijk van Jeruzalem. Met het bezit van een machtig fort en pas aangekomen strijdkrachten, was het beleg op de stad uitputtend. De belangrijkste componenten van de christelijke strijders bleven wel intact, maar dit gold ook voor de tegenstander die de stadspoort geblokkeerd hielden. De oplossing moest komen uit een strategische link tussen de Franse troepen in het zuiden en de Noormannen in het noorden. Raymonds neef en bondgenoot op kruisvaart, graaf Willem van Cerdagne had de leiding over het beleg van de stad, maar de ontwikkelingen werden al gauw ingewikkeld. Raymonds zoon Bertrand had Toulouse achter zich gelaten. Nadat hij tien jaar lang daar als regent geregeerd had, was hij ondertussen aangekomen in het Heilige land met een klein leger en een grote Genuase vloot. Een succesvol dispuut was het gevolg (Raymond had blijkbaar Willem-Jordan als zijn vervangend regent aangewezen), en dit christenconflict dreigde het beleg in gevaar te brengen. Koning Boudewijn riep een raad bijeen om de kwestie rond Bertrand en Willem op te lossen; er werd vervolgens besloten, dat Willem het noordelijk deel mocht houden als vazal van Tancred, Prins van Galilea en Bertrand het zuidelijke deel als vazal van Koning Boudewijn. Na deze oplossing, maakte de Koning zijn leger klaar voor een frontale aanval. Onmachtig om tegenstand te bieden tegen de christenen en de gecombineerde strijdkrachten van het Koninkrijk, gaf de stad Tripoli zich over op 12 juli 1109. De laatste kruisvaardersstaat had nu bestaansrecht en het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem had nu ook controle over de gehele oostkust van de Middellandse Zee. De belofte die gedaan was bij het concilie werd nietig verklaard toen Als Willem-Jordan overleed door de verwonding van een pijl, vermoedelijk na een moordpoging. Daarna werd Bertrand graaf van volledig Tripoli, waarmee hij de droom van zijn vader Raymond na tien jaar waarmaakte. Structuur en de veredeling van macht De graafs bezittingen en vazallen Het graafschap reikte van Maraclea (noord) tot aan Beiroet in het zuiden. Op het hoogtepunt van de macht in Tripoli, reikte zijn leiderschap tot in het fort Krak des Chevaliers. Het graafschap werd verdeeld in diversen baronies, die meestal gesitueerd waren aan de kust. Een kwart van het land werd vergeven aan de Genuanen, als dank voor hun diensten tijdens het beleg. De haven van Jubail werd vergeven aan de Genuaans admiraal Guglielmo Embriaco, wiens afstammelingen vazallen bleven van de graven van Tripoli tot in de 13e eeuw. Militaire orde Gedurende 1137 werden er diverse huurlingen (zoals de Assassijnen) steeds meer actief in Tripoli. Onverwachte aanslagen namen plaats en deze huurmoordenaars verscholen zich steeds meer in het Noisairi gebergte. De graaf gaf de Hospitaler ridders landerijen in zijn staat, in ruil daarvoor controleerden zij de grenzen en was daarmee een extra slot op de deur. De Tempeliers kregen in 1150 ook wat land toegewezen. Domeinen en bezittingen * Tortosa-Maraclea * La Colée * Fontaines * Toklé * Safita en Chastel Blanc * Chastel Rouge * Terra Galifa * Krak des Chevaliers * Gibelcar * Raisagium Montanée * Buissera * Moinetre * Gibelet * Botoron of Botroun * Le Puy * Nephin * Calmont Graven van Tripoli, 1102-1289 *Raymond IV van Toulouse (1102-1105) *Alfons Jordaan (1105-1109) *''Willem-Jordan, regent'' (1105-1109) *Bertrand van Toulouse (1109-1112) *Pons van Tripoli (1112-1137) *Raymond II van Tripoli (1137-1152) *Raymond III van Tripoli (1152-1187) *Raymond IV van Tripoli (1187-1189) *Bohemund IV van Tripoli (1189-1233, tevens prins van Antiochië (1201-1216 en 1219-1233) *Bohemund V van Tripoli (1233-1252, tevens prins van Antiochië) *Bohemund VII van Tripoli (1252-1275, tevens prins van Antiochië (1252-1268) *Bohemund VII van Tripoli (1275-1287) *Lucia van Tripoli (1287-1289) Referenties * René Grousset, L'Empire du Levant: Histoire de la Question d'Orient, 1949 * Christopher Tyerman, God's War: A New History of the Crusades, Belknap Press, 2006-10-27. ISBN 0674023870 * Thomas F. Madden. The New Concise History of the Crusades, Rowman & Littlefield Publishers, Inc.; Stu Upd edition, 2006-10-27. ISBN 0742538230 * Jean Richard. The Crusades: c. 1071-c. 1291, Cambridge University Press, 1999. ISBN 978-0-521-62566-1 * Tibble, Steven, Monarchy and Lordships in the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1099-1291, Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1989. * Steven Runciman, Geschichte der Kreuzzüge. München 2001. ISBN 3-423-30175-9 Tri Tri Categorie:Geschiedenis van Libanon Tripoli az:Tripoli qraflığı bg:Графство Триполи ca:Comtat de Trípoli cs:Tripolské hrabství de:Grafschaft Tripolis en:County of Tripoli es:Condado de Trípoli fi:Tripolin kreivikunta fr:Comté de Tripoli he:רוזנות טריפולי id:County Tripoli it:Contea di Tripoli ja:トリポリ伯国 ko:트리폴리 백국 la:Comitatus Tripolitanus mk:Грофовија Триполи no:Grevskapet Tripoli oc:Comtat de Trípol pl:Hrabstwo Trypolisu pt:Condado de Trípoli ru:Графство Триполи sl:Grofija Tripoli tr:Trablus Kontluğu zh:的黎波里伯国